Mai's In a Gang!
by MzShellSan
Summary: Naru left for England 3years ago leaving Mai with a broken heart. Feeling alone she locked herself away from all SPR's old members, not leaving any hnts for them. Spending a whole week training herself to eat little food and drink little water she leaves the confides of her room as a new girl. WHen Naru comes back again what will he find?Please R&R Shellsan!
1. Surprising Meetings!

**Hey Everyone! Here's my new Ghost Hunt FanFic. It's based on after Naru left with Gene's body and went back to England. Also just so you know: Bold-A.N./Comments **_Italics-Flashbacks/Thoughts _Normal

**Mai: On with the story! Oh and Shellsan doesn't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape or form all she owns are the made up characters and the plot.**

**Me: Also just so ya know this is just a proluge/trial and if people like it I will continue the story. Arigato Everyone!**

**Mai's P.O.V. (Just so you know it's always Mai's P.O.V. unless I say otherwise)**

"_Naru wait!" I yelled. "What is it Mai?" asks Naru in a colder tone than usual. I flinch at his tone before taking a deep breath and blurting out "I love you and have for a long time." I wait nervously for his reaction before I hear him answer back "No you don't, you love Gene, you confused us. I may look like Gene but I will never be his replacement! Goodbye" and with that he walked away, leaving me hurt and shocked._

Beep-Beep-Beep! I shut my alarm off by throwing it against the wall before getting up. I take a quick shower, get dressed in my normal gangster clothes (black stylish baggy singlet, black leather jacket, tight yet loose jeans and a pair of boots. I also have a belt on the jeans with a holster containing a gun on ech side and spare amo. A knife in bot boots and a lock picking set hidden in my hair) and check the time. _7:30am_ I thought _enough time to get some breakfast before school starts. _Walking out into the crisp air I make my way over to a small café' down the street from the school. Walking in I move towards my normal seat. A booth where I can see who enters but they can't see me. As I approach my booth I notice someone sitting there. _Stupid kid I'll give them a warning first_ I thought.

However as I walk over to the kid I notice something. _He's not a kid…who is he._Looking closer I realise something…_ It can't be can it. _"Naru"


	2. An Interesting Meeting

_**Yo, guys I got tons of people wanting an update so here's de next chappie! Hope you like it!**_

_**I apologise if its short.**_

**Recap**

"_Naru"(A.N. Lol its soooo long)_

"What the HELL are YOU doing HERE" I hiss at him. He turns around and stares at me. "Is there a problem with me being her?" He asks in a snappy yet…sad tone. "Yeah, as a matter of a fact there is" I state "You're at my table so I'll politely ask you to move please _Oliver_" I answer in a business like tone.

"You're chair. You don't own it therefore it' not yours" He shot back at me.

There was a gasp from the waitress when she saw me. I watch her quickly scurry over to the chair and say to Nar..Ahem Oliver.

"I'm sorry sir but that chair is in fact reserved for Ms Tanyama" She states quickly while shaking in fear.

"What, do you know who I am?" He asks her. "Oliver Davis, s-sir b-but" the waitress start before being cut off. "Exactly. So the reservation is cancelled for me." He states.

"Oliver, I'm afraid that where you are wrong. The reservation is not cancelled in fact in today society I'm am higher than you on the placement ladder." I state as if It were obvious

I watch him scowl and ask "Oh. How so? May I Ask?"

I look at him "What the _great _Oliver Davis doesn't know?" I exclaim mockingly to find the pleasure of watching him once again glare annoyed. Sighing I smirk and look at him "Allow me to explain in words you understand, you left, I became the biggest gang leader in Japan at current and own more than 15% of all the company's and am connected to 70% of the other companies.

I have more power that you could dream of having." I conclude before gesturing for him to move "I now _politely_ ask you to move from my seat and find somewhere else to sit as I wish to continue my breakfast before I leave for work and duties.

"And If I decline?" he questions. "I'll move you myself" I reply smirking.

The waitress takes a step back noticeably shaking.

Naru frowned at my effect on everyone around me. Visibly gulping and trying to keep his tough guy image "No, I refuse and I don't believe you will remove you're self"

I smirk "Last chance. Oh and don't be too upset if I have to remove you myself seeing as you're not the first this has happened to, they all try to do the same thing not realising the key words in the explanation, _**Japan's biggest gang**_, meaning I am dangerous beyond belief."

I watch him shudder but he stood his ground. This irritated me and it showed. The waitress moved all the way across the room and I advanced on Naru getting right in his face. Smiling I grabbed the collar of his usual black shirt.

"I think you need to learn that just cause you are a male doesn't mean yo can put up a fight against me. I have the upper hand, well more like upper miles." I state throwing him in to the table softly but still harsh enough for a bruise.

"You going to move or will I have to stop going so easy on you?" I ask feeling only the slightest tinge of guilt. I mean I am NOT a heartless bitch. In fact one of the things some of the people in my group is help out in orphanages. Also if we commit criminal crimes you are immediately punished.

My gang is strict. It basically started out as a bunch of outcasts who learnt to fight and defend themselves that banded together forming a group. Then it just grew. We became dangerous and well-known.

Of course our punishments are only added on to the polices general justice system. Punishments usually consist of extra community service and loss of trust. You see our gang has 1 main and most important rule.

That rule is that we must stick together through thick and thin, good and bad, harsh and easy. We must trust each other and in return be trusted. That is the rule.

Anyway back to the current task. I watch Naru stare at me wide eyed at what I just did. "Mai did you just th-throw me into a table?" He asked in a ultra-serious tone.

"Yes I did. I held back since this is you're first encounter with 'The Fire Dragon'. Hopefully it'll be you're last" I state "Now leave before I am forced to take action.

"I could call the cops and tell them about what you just did" Naru said. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Good luck with that.

"I have more connection than you could count. On top of that I have helped out the police on many occasions. In return they just don't care if I ruff someone up. As long its not killing or hostipialising someone"

He growled then left. I sighed placing the table where it belongs and calling over the waitress. After ordering I allowed my thoughts to wander.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_**I know it's moving slow. I hope to pick it up again soon. Please R&R. I need critism tell me what you like or didn't like. Tell me idea's thoughts anything just plzzzzzzz R&R. ~Shellsan**_


	3. Surprised meetings once again!

_**Me: Hey here is the new chapter!**_

_**Naru: About time!**_

_**Mai: Shell-san apparently you will be updating your stories once a week now?**_

_**Me: Yes, I have devised a master plan to keep track of updates! *insert evil laugh***_

_**Ayako: Shut up hag**_

_**Bou-san: and you're one to talk!**_

_**Me: go Bou-san! BESIDES HOW CAN I BE A HAG WHEN I AM A TEEN!**_

**Previously:**

**He growled then left. I sighed placing the table where it belongs and calling over the waitress. After ordering I allowed my thoughts to wander.**

After eating I headed out and met up with my usual group at school. The teachers don't bother trying to tell us to get into our school uniforms anymore because we just ignore them.

My grades are straight A's or A+'s anyway. I always keep my grades up so that I can run my business. I plan on opening an orphanage of my own and multiple other charities ect.

In order to that I need money so I made a plan with the government. I will keep my grades up and when I finish school I will be sponsored by the government with $10 000 ( I don't know yen so yeah…) a fortnight to keep my business going.

Other money I will earn by working.

"-ai, Mai! Earth to Mai!" I heard as I was snapped out of my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at Tasha (Tar-sha). She had a worried expression on her face and I smiled. She has emerald green eyes that I have found myself staring into her soul through many times and silky wavy brown locks which fall perfectly on her shoulders. "What's up Tash?" I asked.

She sighed dramatically.

"As I was saying, there's this old paranormal research business starting up again in town soon" she said excitedly. I face palmed and then started to piece things together.

Naru + paranormal research= SPR= "OH SHIT!" I said with a gasp. Naru was back and he's opening SPR up again!

That had to be it. I will have to make sure to avoid them at all costs. This could cause a lot major problem to my plans.

I can see it now. The whole gang finding me and begging me to come back to SPR so we can do cases just like old times, even though they knew it wasn't going to happen!

Now it was my turn to sigh dramatically

I didn't need that right now.

"So what do you think Mai!" she asked in a chipper tone .I frowned. "What use do you have for a paranormal research team?" I questioned. She looked surprised at my reaction. I wonder why?

"Well when you created the gang you made sure everyone knew everyone past. Good and bad, that was part of the initiation. Like us you had a horrible past and shared it with us. Part of what you shared was the fact that you worked in a paranormal research group!" she answered. Her chipper tone was gone which caused me to frown even more.

I hated it when she frowns. It reminds of me of when we first met. She used to constantly frown and it and never smiled. Her tone never used to be happy and her eyes, oh her eyes which are now full of happiness. They were dead; no life could be seen in there.

She is part of the reason that I created our gang. It's a place for everyone to be.

"Yes I did, and it just so happens that the one opening is the one I used to work at" I state unhappily. She seemed to get the point and stopped pushing. She knew what it was like to be rejected and hated but she had never experienced the pain that I have felt through rejection of your first love.

Especially not the way I was rejected.

"So… how has your morning been today?" she inquired, happiness lacing her voice once again. This was enough to make me smile. Tasha is like the little sister I never had. Sure she wasn't much younger than me but a year is still a year.

"Pretty good actually. I found a few kids bullying someone and helped the poor kid, threw an idiot into a table and yeah, that's about it" I explained with the same amount enthusiasm in my tone.

"What about you?" I questioned. She smirked and I immediately knew she had been up to something. "What have you done now?" I asked, suspicion lacing my tone.

She smiled innocently and replied, "Nothing much, got a few boys riled up then kicked the shit out of them when they tried to rape/touch me". I wasn't scared, annoyed or pissed. Maybe I was a little angry, but, who can blame her? She was using self-defence anyway.

I shrugged with a small chuckle. "How did you do it?"

This is where she was smirking again. "Well you seek, I shortened my skirt and 'accidentally' dropped something on the ground and had to pick it up by bending over" she explained.

I smirked as well. This was genius. Ok, so maybe she sounded a bit like a slut but it was just a reason for the boys to touch you, or in our case harass you. Then we have a reason to beat the shit out of them.

Believe me, there are some real idiots out there who I wouldn't mind beating the hell out of. Speaking of which, here comes one now!

A guy with short brown hair, his emerald green eyes matching the cocky smirk he wore on his face. Sound like anyone you know? Yep, that's right. This guy is Daniel, one of my best friends (still would beat the shit out of him) who just happens to be Tasha's twin brother.

He's a complete idiot and his cocky attitude is what causes me to constantly wack him over the head when no-one's looking.

"Well hello there gorgeous, how are you?" he asked me. I grinned at him innocently.

3…2…1… WACK!

That's right my hand 'accidently' collided with his head. "Ouch! That hurt!" he whined and I smirked. Tasha turned to me and I smiled sweetly. "I'm so sorry! My hand just kinda… slipped" I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me "How does your hand 'slip' on nothing?" he questions and I my smirk became bigger. WACK! WACK! WACK!

"Just like that" I stated, my tone practically telling you not to argue with my logic. He, for once listened to it! How unusual!

"Hey Tasha! Your brother is becoming even smarter every day!" I said cheekily. She grinned and nodded back. We began to walk around school like every morning. When the bell rung we were heading to class when I felt a presence.

The others seemed to also notice someone was following because they stopped when I stopped. I nodded to them with a smirk. The best bit of being in a gang is the fact that you can rely on your friends when you need to. They knew what they were doing and they knew what I was doing… if that makes any sense at all.

It probably doesn't but if it does then good for you!

"Come out! We know that your there!" I shouted over my shoulder. To say I was surprised when I saw the people following me would be an understatement.

It was the whole SPR gang! Ahem! The OLD SPR gang.

I covered my surprise with the grin I use 24/7. I don't use a blank face because that is way too suspicious, except when I play poker… which is for another time.

"Can I help you? DO you have a reason to be at shirou academy?" **(I made this up and I don't even think that's a words so if it is it's completely by accident XD)** Tasha asked. I chuckled at the low tone she used with them. The one she used when she was demanding something.

Nar-Ahem Oliver was the first to speak. "We are here to speak to a teacher who goes by the name of Miss Honda" he stated. I glared. "Why on earth would anyone speak to that bitch? For a start she uses the worst magic you can think of and she is against me and my gang resulting in a lot of problems" I ask in an annoyed tone.

The gang gasped at my language and I smirked at Daniel who was wearing the same cocky grin he always has. "Princess, should we tell them where the witch is?" he questioned. This would normally be ok but he had to add 'Princess' into the conspiracy.

"Daniel~" I sing. He looks at me warily. I smirk and wack him over the head… really hard. He fell to the ground clutching his head. "Ok, ok, ok I give! I give!" he said "Just don't hit me again! I have already been hit like 4 times this morning by you!".

I smirked. "5 actually" I specified, staring at him blankly and he glared. "Not like you're counting or anything" Tasha states with a laugh.

A cough was heard and I turned back around to face the group.

"Sorry!" I apologised half-heartedly. Suddenly, there was a loud noise sounded throughout the school and a voice was heard over the loud speaker. "Mai! Get your ass here now before I get Eric to come and get you!"

This was definitely an unusual day. I started to jump up and down. ERIC WAS BACK! ERIC WAS BACK! ERIC WAS BACK!

Daniel and Tasha laughed at my expression of happiness and my reaction. I glared at them and settled down slowly. "SO he's back!" I shouted as if they didn't hear the loud speaker. They grinned. "Yes he is back and no we aren't waiting for him to find you!" the twins yelled in unison.

I pouted. This is the game I play with my other best friend Eric. I would hide somewhere in the school and he would chase me around until he managed to drag me to class… which usually took a fair amount of time.

I hope he comes quickly because he is the one person I usually tell everything to and he will be able to tell who they are in an instant, I hope!

_**WOW! I finally finished this update! Hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to wait for next week's update. If you have any ideas's on things to add in or anything than please leave a review… and by all means leave a review anyway. I need criticism! Thanks! R&R**_

_**~Shellsan**_


End file.
